


Tal vez

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sé que aún estás enojado conmigo, no sólo puedo verlo en tus ojos sino en tus expresiones y en el tono de voz que estás empleando. Y créeme que te entiendo, aquel día no me comporté de la mejor manera, lo reconozco. Te agredí y te insulté, pero eso no fue lo que te molestó en verdad.</p><p>Cometí el error de hacerlo con quien tú amabas y eso, lo que le hice al Cisne, jamás pudiste perdonármelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tal vez

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)

Han pasado años, hermanito. Y tal vez te sorprenda verme aquí, paseando por tu sala. Bonita casa la que compartes con Hyoga; bonitos cuadros y bonitos perros. Ha pasado el tiempo, quizás demasiado. Pude comprender mejor que nunca el significado de la soledad.

A mi lado siempre he tenido personas que me acompañaban y que me hacían pasar pequeños momentos en donde podía olvidarme de esa soledad; pero en mi interior, en mi consciencia siempre me sentí solo. Pues te había perdido. He pasado todos estos veinte años sin tu compañía.

Veinte años.

Tú ya no eres ese chiquillo alegre que gustaba del helado de crema y de caminar bajo la lluvia, ahora eres un hombre con las facciones bien marcadas y alguna que otra imperfección en tu rostro que te hace más humano y menos angelical. Aun así no dejas de ser Shun.

Sé que aún estás enojado conmigo, no sólo puedo verlo en tus ojos sino en tus expresiones y en el tono de voz que estás empleando. Y créeme que te entiendo, aquel día no me comporté de la mejor manera, lo reconozco. Te agredí y te insulté, pero eso no fue lo que te molestó en verdad.

Cometí el error de hacerlo con quien tú amabas y eso, lo que le hice al Cisne, jamás pudiste perdonármelo.

Me enojé. Sí que me enojé, cómo no hacerlo? Si apenas eras un niño para andar haciendo esas cosas con otro hombre, o bueno... quizás no eras un niño. Y ahí reside el problema de todo este embrollo. Debo reconocer que no me di cuenta de que habías crecido y que ya no eras más una criatura dependiente de su único familiar.

¿Ahora comprendes, hermanito? ¿Puedes entender por qué estuve tan enojado estos años? Eras mío, solamente mío. Tu sonrisa, tu voz, tus palabras eran solo mías, y yo cuidaba de ti, hasta que un buen día alguien me quitó todo eso. Y no, no le culpo al ruso, era de esperarse. Es inevitable, con el paso del tiempo, enamorarse, o al menos buscar el amor. Los humanos estamos siempre en esa eterna búsqueda del otro.  
No te juzgué ni te juzgo por tu elección, por haber decidido formar tu vida con un hombre, si no que equivocadamente creí estar solo. Creí que me dejabas, que me abandonabas. Una idea muy estúpida y cobarde, lo acepto; pero tú no sabes, no te das una idea de todo lo que implicabas en mi vida, así como tampoco del terror que me invadió al ver que crecías a pasos agigantados, tanto que elegiste hacer tu propia vida —como era de esperarse— sin necesitar nada de mí.

Es cierto, hermanito. Esa noche dije comas muy feas. Preferiría no recordarlas. Sé que te eché, no sólo de la casa sino de mi vida y es por eso que hoy estoy aquí. Porque cometí el error de intentar evitar lo inevitable, de intentar mantenerte eternamente como un niño, de intentar aferrarte a mí.

Sé que no he sido un hermano mayor ideal con mis constantes arrebatos de escapismo, pero a veces necesitaba irme lejos de todo y de todos para recomponer mis ideas y mis sentimientos. En esas escapadas, huidas errantes sin rumbo fijo, el rubio ocupó mi lugar, cuidándote y consolándote, acompañándote en la tristeza y en la alegría, pero hay una gran diferencia entre él y yo. Y esa diferencia salta a la vista: Hyoga no es tu hermano, y fue ineludible que naciera un sentimiento parecido al amor, únicamente que más fuerte.

Bonita la casa que compartes con el Cisne. Veo que durante todos estos años te ha cuidado, debo reconocer, mejor de lo que espere de él y no, hermanito, no me malentiendas, no quiero decir que nunca lo vi capaz, pero entiéndeme, ponte en mi lugar, siempre quise lo mejor para ti. Y nunca nadie será el indicado, me conoces. Nadie es suficiente “buena persona” para mi hermano. Ahí mi serio dilema: ninguna persona en este mundo te merece, eres demasiado inclusive hasta para mí.

Nuevamente volvemos a discutir, no te gusta que hable mal del hombre que amas, nunca te enojas cuando te agredo a ti, eso siempre me lo has perdonado, pero en cambio cuando mis palabras de desprecio son referidas al ruso siempre terminamos peleando y nuevamente te repito: No es que le eche la culpa él. ¡Dioses! La noche en la que te fuiste, la última noche que nos vimos —Sin contar la vez que nos vimos en el casamiento de Shiryu— creí que no estabas en condiciones de tomar una decisión de esa magnitud, creí que no eras capaz de razonar como un adulto. Aun en ese momento te veía como a un niño dependiente de su hermano mayor. Y, sorprendiéndome, tomaste una decisión crucial y, me atrevo a decir, muy madura: Te enojaste conmigo y te fuiste al lado del rubio con la promesa de no volver nunca más.

Y yo me reí, porque no te creía fuerte, no te creía capaz de soportar tu vida sin mi presencia, pero me equivoqué y a las pruebas me remito. Contrario a lo esperado, fui yo quien terminó quedándose solo. Sé que me has extrañado tanto como yo te extrañé, aunque durante este tiempo te ha acompañado Hyoga, pero puedo ver en tus ojos que deseas de corazón perdonarme.

Por eso hoy estoy aquí —dale las gracias en parte al ponny molesto que me arrastró a esta locura— en la sala de la casa que compartes con Hyoga; porque los años han pasado y me pesan todos juntos en la espalda.  
No quisiera irme de esta tierra sin recuperar lo único que la vida me dio, no quisiera darme por vencido, y aunque en mi estúpido orgullo me tomó veinte años reconocer el error, te propongo un pacto...

Un simple trato: Tú me dejas ser parte de tu vida otra vez y yo prometo cumplir mi papel de hermano mayor; cuidarte y acompañarte siempre que me necesites...

Ahí voy de nuevo, sé que ya no eres un niño ¡Mírate! Te sientan mejor tus cuarenta años que mis cuarenta y dos a mí.

Me corrijo: tú me permites ser parte de tu vida otra vez y yo prometo que me quedaré como un espectador viéndote crecer, o mejor dicho, viéndote envejecer. Eligiendo tu propio camino y cometiendo tus propios errores, para después reírnos juntos de las cosas que salieron mal.

He descubierto, con el paso de los años, que muchas veces los humanos debemos cometer errores para asegurarnos si hacemos lo correcto. Tú lo has hecho, hermanito. Has cometido el error más grande de tu vida, has cometido el error de enamorarte de un hombre e irte con él a formar una familia, pero mira lo bien que te ha ido. Cometiendo ese error te diste cuenta de que hacías lo correcto, pues ahora eres inmensamente feliz.

Benditos sean los errores de los humanos, que nos lleva a movernos impulsados por el corazón y no por la prudencia, sólo así alcanzaremos la felicidad que tanto buscamos con anhelo y ahínco.

Yo, por mi parte, esa noche cometí el error de echarte de mi vida y sólo así me di cuenta de lo mucho que valías y de lo que representabas para mí, sólo así comprendí que dejándote elegir por tu cuenta, tú podrías ser feliz. En mi error pude ver lo correcto.

¿Y? ¿Qué dices, hermanito? ¿Lo intentamos? ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?

Fin


End file.
